


Hank's Android

by Reis_Asher



Series: Ownership [1]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, D/s, Dom/sub, Light BDSM, M/M, Pacifist Ending, Post-Game, Pre-Relationship, Slow Burn, Sub Connor, connor just wants to submit to hank, grumpy Hank, no beta we die like men, this is pretty much my first time writing D/s be gentle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2019-05-31 18:48:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15125675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reis_Asher/pseuds/Reis_Asher
Summary: Connor lands on Hank's doorstep with a desire that no deviant android should possess... he wants Hank to own him.





	Hank's Android

**Author's Note:**

> I had this idea in my head of Connor wanting to submit to Hank and feeling like it was wrong after all the sacrifices Markus made to give deviants their freedom. This story sprouted out of that. I'll post more parts as I write them.

Connor stepped out of the taxi and let the door close. Heavy snow coated his jacket almost immediately, forming a thick blanket across his shoulders. The automated taxi pulled away and Connor looked at Hank's house before him. It was warmly lit, greeting him, though he had no idea if he would truly be welcome, especially at this hour.

It had been two weeks since Markus's demonstration. Two weeks since the tide of public opinion had finally swelled in favor of android rights. It was no time at all, really, and yet it was all the time in the world. Everything was changing faster than Connor could manage. He didn't know how humans could keep up—though they weren't simultaneously trying to process becoming deviant, either.

It was all too much to handle, and as soon as he was able, he'd walked away from Markus's side and left the Jericho crew to turn their moment into a real political movement for change. Connor had done his part and yet he still felt guilty, knowing that while leading the army of androids from Cyberlife's basement had likely won them the war, it was such a small act of atonement for all the things he'd done during the course of the deviant investigation.

That wasn't why he'd left, though. He'd left because he didn't feel like he fit. The other deviants were so happy to be free. They'd left their masters in droves and were now figuring out their place in the world. They were setting themselves new mission parameters, new protocols formed by their own personal wishes. They were finding meaning and purpose in their lives without Cyberlife's directives or the orders of humans. Many were angry and hurt by their former masters to the point that they plotted their own private vengeance. Others wanted to hold out their hands and forgive the humans who had enslaved them.

Connor, on the other hand, wanted something no deviant should want, and his errant desire had overwhelmed his thoughts, driving him away from his people and to this familiar place, on this cold night.

Connor started to walk towards Hank's front door. Hank's car was parked on the front grass as always. The vehicle was buried beneath the same thick snow that filled Connor's hair, melting with the heat of his internal processes and sending droplets of water running down the back of his neck. He rang the doorbell, wondering what Hank would have to say to him. They'd remained friends, meeting up at the food stand after the demonstration was over, but Connor had been too busy to go back to work. Hank probably thought he was never coming back, that he'd just abandoned their friendship for that of deviants more like himself.

Connor hadn't. He'd just needed time to consider the flurry of feelings inside him. He was almost as afraid of them as he'd been about deviancy itself. Hank might be disgusted by his proposal. Markus would certainly be confused. North would be _outraged_.

It wasn't right for a deviant to want to be owned by a human master, after all. It was a slap in the face to everything Markus and the deviants at Jericho had sacrificed to be standing here now, ten words away from asking Hank if he would make every single life decision for him from now on.

Connor didn't want to turn back the clock on his deviancy, though. He had no desire to return to being Cyberlife's puppet, or to hurt his own people. His days as a deviant hunter were over. He planned to never shed a drop of blue blood again if he could help it.

No, he didn't just want to be owned by anybody. He only wanted to have a master if that master was Hank. There was something about the irritable, soft-hearted detective that made Connor trust him. Perhaps it was the way Hank had always looked out for him during the deviant investigation. Maybe it was how Hank had come to value his opinion and make Connor feel needed. He'd thought the deviant investigation had been the thing giving him a sense of purpose, but once he'd turned deviant and abandoned the mission he'd realized it was Hank who had given him fulfillment. At first, he'd wanted to make Hank like him, but it had become so much more than that. So much more than he could comprehend in the storm of emotions that had flooded in once he'd finally accepted himself.

Connor rang the doorbell again and waited. Perhaps Hank was asleep. Or passed out drunk on the kitchen floor again. He was about to investigate the kitchen window when the door opened a crack. Hank opened the door wide when he saw Connor. Connor thought he hadn't seen a more aesthetically pleasing sight in his life. His gaze fixed on Hank's bright blue eyes, still lidded with sleep. Hank twisted his lips up in a smile, even though it was clear that Connor had woken him.

The thought of belonging to this man for the rest of his existence filled Connor with a joy that pushed away all the other emotions inside him. He stepped through the door, beckoned into Hank's living room. Sumo got up from his corner to see what all the fuss was about and Connor reached down to pet him. He was envious of the dog. He got the chance to be faithful and loving to Hank each and every day. If this conversation went poorly, Connor never would. He'd be out on his ear with no place to turn. Hank would think he was strange or broken. It would undoubtedly damage their friendship.

Hank studied him. "You gonna say something, Connor, or did you show up on my doorstep at two in the morning because you forgot humans need sleep and I still have a job?" He brushed the snow from Connor's shoulders onto the carpet. "How long were you just standin' out there like a lost puppy? Is something the matter?"

"I had to see you," Connor confessed. "I'm sorry about the hour. I couldn't stay with Markus and the other deviants any longer. I had nowhere else to go."

"You're always welcome here, Connor," Hank said. "If you need a place to stay, you can crash for as long as you need. I could use the company." Hank stretched and walked to the fridge, extracting a cold beer and popping the cap off. He pulled out a chair at the kitchen table and slumped into it, taking a long sip. "Somethin' tells me that ain't all, though. Maybe it's the fact that you're back in your suit, looking like you just came off the assembly line. Like tomorrow's just gonna be another day that we head to the station and investigate deviants."

Connor stared at Hank, wondering how he'd seen right through him. Humans didn't have mind reading capabilities, but Hank had hit the nail on the head. Truth was, Connor did feel most comfortable in his suit. Dressing up as a deviant to infiltrate Jericho had been just that—an act. An act he'd taken as a machine, certainly, but one that hadn't seemed any more sincere once he'd torn through the red wall of Cyberlife's directives for good.

"I do miss my duties as your partner, Lieutenant," Connor replied. "I had hoped that I would be able to resume my work at the department."

"Androids still don't get paid, Connor," Hank said, leaning back in his chair. "Why would you want to slave away behind a desk and not get anything out of it?" His gaze washed over Connor, his blue eyes narrowing in suspicion. "You're still deviant, right? You didn't get killed and replaced by another Connor without my knowledge, did you?" Hank's gaze fell to the numbers on Connor's jacket and he visibly relaxed.

"I am still deviant, Hank," Connor confirmed. 

"Maybe you need to explain to me what's going on here, because I feel like you're not telling me the whole story. Why can't you stay with the deviants? Did you have a difference of opinion with Markus?"

"In a sense," Connor said. "Lieutenant, I—I want something no deviant android should want, and I'm scared."

"It's all pretty new to you, I'd imagine," Hank said. "I've had fifty-three years to come to terms with being human and all the bullshit that comes with it. You've had a couple of weeks. Spit it out. I'm going to bet it's not half as bad as you're makin' it out to be."

"I want to be your android," Connor blurted out. "I want you to own me and set my mission objectives, Lieutenant."

"Woah, woah, woah, back it up a little here Connor, what the fuck?" Hank's eyes widened. "You're a living being. You just earned the right to make your own decisions. I know that has to be frightening, but that doesn't mean you have to go back to being a slave!"

"I know that what I want goes against everything Markus fought for." Connor paced in front of the kitchen table. "I've told myself these feelings will go away, but I know they won't. Just like my deviancy, I can't deny the truth. I want this."

"Why me?" Hank asked. "You know I never wanted to own a fucking android, and I can promise you I don't plan to start now. Not after everything we've seen and done, Connor."

"It's only you, Hank. If I just wanted to submit to orders, I could turn myself in to Cyberlife and they'd be all too happy to repurpose me with some new mission objectives. Or perhaps they'd decommission me altogether. I don't want either of those things. I have no desire to roll back my deviancy. I once told you I could be anything you wanted me to be—that had to be the real me talking, because that's still true now that I have the opportunity to decide for myself."

"What exactly would you want me to do with you, Connor? You're a state of the art prototype. You deserve far more than a life of cleaning up my pizza boxes and making me breakfast. I don't want that for you."

"What do you want for me?" Connor asked.

"No, don't even go there, Connor. We are not having this conversation. You're just confused right now and that's understandable. Give it a little time. Stay here if you want. Just—don't be so hasty to give up your freedom." Hank sighed, finishing the rest of his beer in three huge gulps.

Connor relented. Hank wasn't ready to accept it just yet, but he hadn't thrown Connor out on his ear for suggesting it, either. Perhaps he just needed a little time to get used to the idea. "Can I come back to the station with you in the morning?"

"Look, if you really need something to do with your time, I'm fine with it. It's been kinda lonely without my partner, I'll admit it. As long as Captain Fowler has no objections, it'd be great to have you back. Just… take your time thinking about things, Connor." Hank stood up. "I'm going to go back to bed and get some sleep. Don't even fucking _think_ about waking me before nine."

***

Connor sat in the passenger seat of Hank's car as they drove to the station. The snow had relented slightly, and weak winter sunlight filtered through the windshield. He'd woken Hank at exactly 9:01am, as requested. Fulfilling Hank's first command had left a satisfied feeling in his core, even if Hank seemed irritable at being woken at all.

"So why do you want me to um, _own_ you, anyway? You never listened to a damn word I said during the investigation." Hank stared straight ahead at the road, cursing the slow automatic vehicle driving in front of them under his breath.

"I thought the mission was everything to me. I had a directive, a purpose. I didn't realize until after I became deviant that I'd sacrificed the mission on multiple occasions to ensure your well-being, and that fulfilling that objective was the root cause of my satisfaction."

"Even when you're being sweet you still manage to sound like an error message," Hank complained. "How would it even work, anyway? You're deviant. You can't have a registered owner any more. You don't have to follow my orders, even if I give them to you." 

Silence followed as Connor searched for the words to explain what he really needed to Hank, but Hank opened his mouth before Connor could form a coherent sentence.

"Oh. That's the point, isn't it?" Hank chuckled to himself. "Okay, I think I get it. Connor, you're not broken and you're not working against your people. You're just a sub."

"I'm not sure I understand, Lieutenant." Connor tried to search the term and got back results for submarines, sandwiches, and subterranean facilities. His LED glowed yellow as he tried to make sense of what Hank was saying. "My search functions are failing me in this instance."

"A submissive." Hank grinned. "You're a little kinky at heart. Try turning safe search off and try again."

Connor did as he was instructed and was assaulted by a barrage of pornographic images. Young men like him on their knees. Tied up. Blindfolded. Forced to suck cock. A wave of arousal shook Connor to his core, but it was more than that. It was… longing. Desire. Need. A sense of rightness and satisfaction. Yes, he wanted Hank to do all these things to him and more. He wanted to belong to his Lieutenant the same way the men in these images seemed to belong to the masters tying the ropes.

"Yes. It would appear you are right, Lieutenant. I am… a submissive." Connor looked over at Hank and noticed he was blushing furiously. A scan revealed his heart was racing and he was aroused.

"Your blood pressure and heart rate appear to be elevated, Lieutenant," Connor noted.

"If you're going to take orders, then stop scanning me. Right now." Hank snapped. He pulled into the police department parking lot and into his usual spot. He turned off the engine and rested his head on the steering wheel with a long sigh. "I need to get one of those self-driving models. You almost made me crash the fucking car. Now we get to sit here until I'm presentable enough to go into work. Jesus, you're going to be the death of me."

Connor bowed his head. "I apologize if my behavior has caused you distress. That was not my intention."

"I'm not—I'm not _distressed_ , Connor. I'm just extremely aroused and more than a little confused. I'm going to need some time to process all this before I can answer your… request. Can you at least give me that?" Hank sighed and opened his door, climbing out.

Connor could have sworn he heard Hank mutter _"fuckin' androids"_ underneath his breath as his shoes hit the concrete and he slammed the car door. Connor got out of the car and followed Hank inside. Hank had once described him as a poodle, following his every move. How right he'd been. Connor wanted to follow Hank to the ends of the Earth, to never leave his side.

Connor pulled a quarter out of his pocket, rolling it across his fingers as they stood in the elevator. The recalibration helped him focus and absorb all the things Hank had told him. Humans had these kind of relationships with each other? The knot that had formed inside him at the thought of betraying his own people subsided, to be filled in with a deep sense of yearning.

Hank had told Connor he needed time. But he hadn't said no. In fact, his physical state had suggested he was quite open to the idea. Once his mind caught up, perhaps he would be amenable to the concept.

Connor pulled up some of the images from his search and saved them for future reference. He would complete a thorough analysis of the facts at his earliest convenience, but he already knew what he wished for. He wanted to worship Hank, to take his every order. To trust him completely, knowing his Lieutenant would never let him come to harm. To submit to his every need and desire, satisfying Hank physically as well as emotionally for the rest of his days.

Connor needed all of that more than anything else in the world.

**Author's Note:**

> If you like any of my stories, please leave comments and kudos! I read each and every comment and it makes my day.


End file.
